Eminem/Love The Way You Lie
Rihanna: Just gonna stand there And watch me burn But that's alright Because I like The way it hurts Just gonna stand there And hear me cry But that's alright Because I love The way you lie I love the way you lie Eminem: I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now there's a steel knife In my windpipe I can't breathe But I still fight While I can fight As long as the wrong feels right It's like I'm in flight I offer love Drunk from the hate It's like I'm huffing paint And I love it the more that I suffer I sufficate Can't break the fall About to drown She resuscitates me She f****** hates me And I love it Wait Where you going I'm leaving you No you ain't Come back We're running right back Here we go again It's so insane Cause when it's going good It's going great I'm Superman With the wind in his bag She's Lois Lane But when it's bad It's awful I feel so ashamed I snap Who's that dude I don't even know his name I laid hands on him I'll never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength Rihanna: Just gonna stand there And watch me burn But that's alright Because I like The way it hurts Just gonna stand there And hear me cry But that's alright Because I love The way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Eminem: You ever love somebody so much You can barely breathe When you're with them You meet And neither one of you Even know what hit 'em Got that warm fuzzy feeling Yeah them chills Used to get 'em Now you're getting f****** sick Of looking at 'em You swore you've never hit 'em Never do nothing to hurt 'em Now you're in each other's face Spewing venom And these words When you spit 'em You push Pull each other's hair Scratch, claw, pit 'em Throw 'em down Pin 'em So lost in the moments When you're in 'em It's the craze that the corporate Controls you both So they say it's best To go your separate ways Guess that they don't know ya Cause today That was yesterday Yesterday is over It's a different day Sound like broken records Playin' over But you promised her Next time you'll show restraint You don't get another chance Life is no Nintendo game But you lied again Now you get to watch her leave Out the window Guess that's why they call it window pane Rihanna: Just gonna stand there And watch me burn But that's alright Because I like The way it hurts Just gonna stand there And hear me cry But that's alright Because I love The way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Eminem: Now I know we said things Did things That we didn't mean And we fall back Into the same patterns Same routine But your temper's just as bad As mine is You're the same as me But when it comes to love You're just as blinded Baby please come back It wasn't you Baby it was me Maybe our relationship Isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you too much To walk away though Come inside Pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity In my voice when I talk Told you this is my fault Look me in the eyeball Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist At the dry wall Next time There will be no next time I apologize Even though I know it's lies I'm tired of the games I just want her back I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to f****** leave again I'mma tie her to the bed And set the house on fire Rihanna: Just gonna stand there And watch me burn But that's alright Because I like The way it hurts Just gonna stand there And hear me cry But that's alright Because I love The way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Categoria:Hip Hop Categoria:Rap Categoria:Eminem Categoria:Singles